


Cercami

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nata per essere la mia ragazza [2]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, PWP, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ranma non riesce mai a capire se Akane stia scherzando o no, ma ha finalmente compreso i suoi sentimenti.





	Cercami

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest: RANMA 1∕2 Akane Tendo/Ranma Saotome Colpo segreto della scuola di arti marziali indiscriminate

Cercami

‘

_Il vento faceva ondeggiare le pesanti tende vermiglie che li separavano dall’ampio terrazzino di marmo, le loro figure si riflettevano nel pavimento._

_La luce della luna illuminava le alte colonne di marmo candido davanti a loro e i cuscini su cui Ranma era adagiato._

_Akane era inginocchiata davanti a lui, indossava un lungo vestito rosa dall’ampia gonna rosa a pieghe. Si piegò in avanti e giocherellò con il codino moro di lui, passandoselo tra le dita sottili. Ridacchiò, piegando le labbra piene e si chinò, baciandogli il collo._

_Ranma le accarezzò una gota._

_“Devi sempre prendere l’iniziativa?” chiese._

_Akane gli appoggiò la mano su quella di lui._

_“Qualcuno dovrà pur farlo, mio baka di un sovrano” sussurrò._

_“Mi piace avere le attenzioni della mia principessa guerriera” rispose Ranma._

_< Non avrei mai creduto che sarei stato promesso proprio alla donna di cui mi sarei innamorato  > pensò._

_“Uh, che attenzioni vorreste?” domandò Akane._

_Ranma le prese il mento con una mano e si approssimò per baciarla._

‘

 

Un getto d’acqua bollente investì la giovane dal codino vermiglio appisolata sul pavimento della palestra, priva di maglietta, con indosso solo dei boxer.

Ranma si ritrasformò in un ragazzo e, con un urlo, si alzò seduto guardandosi intorno confuso.

Si trovò davanti Akane ed arrossì, sentendo la gola secca.

< Da quando il nostro matrimonio è saltato, il mio inconscio si diverte a prendermi in giro… io e lei non siamo una coppia… lei mi odia > pensò.

Akane appoggiò la pentola a pressione di rame sul pavimento e incrociò le braccia al petto, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Sei un indicente. Non crescerai mai” disse secco.

Ranma si grattò il collo e sospirò.

“A Kuno non dispiace” la punzecchiò.

Akane gli abbatté un tavolo sulla testa, Ranma gemette massaggiandosi il bernoccolo che si era creato, pezzi di legno si erano sparpagliati da tutte le parti.

“Vuoi deciderti a crescere? Sono stufa delle continue incursioni di Shampoo o di tutte le altre ragazze che ti vogliono sposare” disse Akane gelida.

Ranma si grattò sotto l’orecchio, facendo ondeggiare il codino di capelli mori.

“Akane, sei tu che non ti rendi conto che gli anni miei ormai hanno un peso. E’ un’età in cui dovrei essere già sposato… ed iniziare a pensare a dei figli. Se lo fossi, nessuna di loro continuerebbe a insistere” disse roco.

Akane piegò di lato il capo.

“Cosa ti servirebbe per sposarti? Anche tu devi essere battuto da qualcuno o non hai ancora trovato la donna giusta?” s’informò.

“Bah, a parte che siamo fidanzati ufficialmente noi due, bisbetica. Però se ti dicessi che una donna mi deve battere, tu che faresti?” disse roco Ranma, alzandosi in piedi.

“Il colpo segreto della scuola di arti marziali indiscriminate” lo derise Akane.

Ranma si piegò in avanti, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi, le gambe aperte e i piedi piantati a terra.

“Di che tecnica si tratta?” chiese, incuriosito.

Akane aprì la finestra, prese un gatto e glielo lanciò contro, il micio gli atterrò sulla testa, Ranma strillò terrorizzato, il viso bluastro. Akane sospirò guardando il giovane cercare di togliersi la creatura sulla testa, correre in strada, finire contro un cassonetto della spazzatura, rovinare nell’immondizia, ritrovarsi coperto di gatti, iniziare a gattonare, balzare sul tetto e da quello trovare rifugio nella palestra, miagolando.

Akane chiuse la finestra, massaggiandosi la fronte, guardando il fidanzato strusciarsi sulle sue gambe lisce, infilando la testa sotto la gonna, premendo la guancia contro il suo ginocchio.

“Io cosa devo fare con te?” domandò. Si acquattò, Ranma gli strofinò il mento sulle dita, facendosi fare i grattini ed iniziò a fare le fusa, dimenava i glutei coperti solo dai boxer.

La giovane si sedette sul pavimento e il ragazzo le balzò in braccio, acquattandosi, Akane arrossì.

“Ora che dobbiamo fare? Io ti devo baciare per farti tornare in te. Eppure… tu te ne dimenticherai. Non facciamo altro che cercarci. Quando siamo insieme, tu fai il pagliaccio, io la acida, ci cancelliamo a vicenda litigando sempre. Perché non possiamo dirci che ci amiamo, invece di renderci insicuri? Viviamo di ostilità, facendo tacere le nostre anime” disse Tendo.

Ranma le strofinò la testa contro la mano e miagolò, le leccò le dita, ne prese una in bocca, la mordicchiò ed iniziò a succhiarla, inumidendola di saliva.

“Io ti amo, dannato baka” sussurrò Akane. Gli sfilò il dito dalla bocca, gli alzò la testa e lo baciò.

Ranma sgranò gli occhi, ritornando in sé, sentì le labbra morbide di Akane premute sulle sue.

< Non voglio diventare una riserva, vederti sposare qualcuno che non sono io > pensò, ricambiando il bacio di Akane. La fece stendere sul pavimento, le fece stringere le gambe intorno alla propria vita e si strusciò su di lei.

“Dimmi che sei in te e non un gatto in calore” lo supplicò Akane.

Ranma iniziò a spogliare entrambi e fece una risata calda.

“Io sono mille volte meglio di quelle bestiacce” si vantò.

Akane gli passò la mano tra i capelli e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo nuovamente con foga, Ranma si mise le gambe di lei intorno alla vita, Akane utilizzò il dito inumidito da lui per prepararsi.

“Mi vuoi sposare?” chiese Ranma.

“Solo se lo facciamo di nascosto, in templio e agli altri lo raccontiamo una volta fatto” implorò Akane.

Ranma la penetrò, facendole sfuggire un gemito soffocato di piacere, Sautome continuò a muoversi dentro di lei, sempre più a fondo.

“C-ci… sto…” disse, ansante.

< Non male il ‘colpo segreto della scuola di arti marziali indiscriminate’. Usa la paura contro i nemici > pensò, fraintendendo.


End file.
